Desolation
by InvisibleBrunette
Summary: Pang, Despair, Anxiety, Loneliness, these are all words associated with Desolation. Set in the B&R comics. Flames will be used to torch Edward Cullen and the cast of Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Desolation

Author: InvisibleBrunette

Rating: T

Summary: Pang, Despair, Anxiety, Loneliness, these are all words associated with Desolation. Set in the B&R comics. Flames will be used to torch Edward Cullen and the cast of Twilight.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer. I don't own them, and DC is mean and won't give them to me.

Feedback: Yes. Or I might start chucking shirt hangers at you.

A/N: Lots of thanks to Huffy and Bluejay :)

* * *

><p>"Nnnn… Batman..?" There was no response. In fact, Robin realized that even if Batman replied, he wouldn't be able to hear him over the ringing in his ears.<p>

But why were his ears ringing? …And why was his head pounding?

Think, Robin. Think.

He and Batman were investigating… What were they investigating? He tried to remember, but it made his head pound harder.

The Boy Wonder forced himself to open his eyes, an action he would regret, but he pushed through it and pushed himself into a sitting position. Oh God. That hurt.

Masked eyes scanned his surroundings, or, what was left of it. Honestly, he couldn't tell whether it was a warehouse, or an abandoned building at one time, but he could say at this point, he didn't care. He wanted to go home and soak in a hot bath. He would just need to collect Grayson, and then they could-

Oh God.

Where was Grayson?

"Batman?" He let out a single harsh cough from the calmed dust he managed to unsettle. "Batman?" he called again, slightly panicked.

There! Right in front of him. All he needed to do was get over to him.

Robin crawled over to the Dark Knight, who lay in a bloody heap not five feet in front of him.

Closer.

Closer.

Almost there...

Grayson...

The moment he realized his partner's condition, he wished the dull moonlight wasn't streaming in through the window. Grayson was hurt _everywhere._ Blood seeped from cut in his arms, his legs... It was almost as bad as when he uncovered those children Zsasz cut up. His stomach rebelled. He almost gave into the nausea that crawled up his throat, but there was nothing in his stomach to throw up.

Tentatively, he reached out, but stopped a hair's breath from touching the former Boy Wonder's shoulder.

"Batman?" he called once again. If he had been in his right mind, the newest Robin would've cursed himself for sounding so child-like. So scared.

He shook away the fuzziness. He couldn't pass out now.

"Batman?" the boy lowered his voice. "Richard?"

Finally, Robin stripped off his glove, and Batman's cowl, checking the elder man for a pulse. He had one. It was steady.

Thank God.

With surprising gentleness, the Boy wonder scooped Richard's head and shoulders, hugging him close as the black took over his vision.

That was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

><p>"Every now and then I have the feeling I've totally lost my mind. It's a great feeling" -Dick GraysonNightwing


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Desolation

Author: InvisibleBrunette

Rating: T

Summary: Pang, Despair, Anxiety, Loneliness, these are all words associated with Desolation. Set in the B&R comics. Flames will be used to torch Edward Cullen and the cast of Twilight.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer. I don't own them, and DC is mean and won't give them to me.

Feedback: Yes. Or I might start chucking shirt hangers at you.

A/N: Lots of thanks to Huffy and Bluejay :)

* * *

><p>When he awoke again, he was in his father's batcave with Pennyworth shining that annoying little penlight in his eyes. Wordlessly, he clicked it off and took a half-step back. It was clear he was waiting for Damian to speak first.<p>

"What happened?" he croaked out, and grimaced. How undignified.

"You and Master Richard were caught in an explosion, Sir. Masters Bruce and Timothy were nearby when it happened."

Memories flickered through the boy's mind.

Robin and Batman were checking into a lead. He was ignoring the older man, and had failed to notice he had a triggered a trap. Then Richard was shouting, and threw himself on top his youngest brother.

That fool.

"Pennyworth" Damian's eyes were stinging as he glared at the mattress he sat on, and his small hands were clenched into fists. "Where is Richard?" he demanded.

"Master Richard is in his room, resting. Which is what you should be doing, young sir."

The newest Boy Wonder shook his head and hopped off the the infirmary bed despite Alfred's- and his muscles'- protests, storming past an exhausted Batman, and a Red Robin and a surprised Batgirl, and all but running up the stairs.

The only hesitation was when the boy was on the second floor and stopped to make sure he was going to bust into the correct room- and it was- before confronting Richard.

Damian entered the room without knocking and caught sight of the bandaged figure sleeping on the king size bed.

His eyes stung, and he was queasy, but he put that off to most likely being concussed. Carefully, he started to creep over, only to have a large hand land on his small shoulder and had Damian been anyone else, he would've jumped a foot in the air.

But it was only his father preventing him from entering the room. Blue eyes so much like his own looked at him sternly before softening and shifting to gaze at the bedridden figure. "His armor took most of the hit. He'll be alright."

Damian turned his gaze to the spinning floor. The hand on his shoulder fell away and he carefully made his way to the figure - to Richard. His knees buckled when he reached the bed; it was all he could do to keep his weight from disturbing the mattress but he managed. Bent at the waist, he reached out for his eldest brother's bandaged hand and gently pulled it towards him.

Grayson had taken the brunt of the explosion. It was a typical move of the older man's: save others before himself. Damian had told him time and again not to be so noble.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"The explosion was my fault."

"I know"

"Are.." Damian swallowed around the lump that formed in his throat. "Are you angry with me?"

"No, Damian" came the weary reply. Surprised, he dared to look over at his father, who's icy gaze was on Richard. Damian noted the strange gleam in his eyes. "I'm not angry. We all make mistakes."

"But-" His father held up a silencing hand.

"Robins are allowed to make mistakes" He said, never taking his gaze from his eldest. "It's Batman that has no room for error."

"Surely you aren't saying my carelessness was Richard's fault?" the boy asked, appalled.

"No, that's not what I meant"

"Then what-"

"Bruce," Richard interrupted. "You've confused the poor kid."

Damian whipped around to see exhausted blue eyes looking at him with...was that affection?

"How much of that did you hear?" the newest Boy Wonder asked, almost sheepishly.

"Enough." Then he relented with a tired grin. "Okay, maybe just the last couple of sentences."

"You're supposed to be resting." His father instructed.

"When has that stopped you?" Richard's grin was still exhausted, but his blue eyes gleamed with mischief - with life.

Damian averted his eyes to the hardwood floor- they were stinging again.

There was a hand gripping his - he belatedly realized he was still holding Grayson's hand - the grip was weak but firm in its resolve.

"Hey Bruce? Don't you have something to investigate?" Richard asked, sending their father a wink.

Bruce's mouth quirked upwards slightly as he gave a nod, silently leaving the two alone.

"It's okay, Dami. I forgive you."

He glanced up in an affront. "That is assuming I'm asking for your forgiveness."

Grayson gave a laugh and a wince as he jolted his broken ribs. "I'm giving it all the same. Don't blame yourself."

"It's hard not to when I am clearly at fault." Damian snapped. Why wouldn't his eye's quit that infernal stinging?

"Dami, remember what I told you about Judge Watkins? I made a mistake. So have you. You live, you learn. You get better so the same mistake doesn't happen twice."

"But-"

"Nope. Shut up. I'm right" Grayson's grin returned.

"Only in your dreams." Damian scoffed playfully, then turned serious again. "You'll recover?"

"Yep. I'll be as good as new."

He turned away roughly. There has to be dust in his eyes. He would have to tell Pennyworth to wipe the room clean. "Either you sleep on your own, or I will make you." the newest Boy Wonder then strode out of the room without a single glance back.

-The End 

* * *

><p>"Every now and then I have the feeling I've totally lost my mind. It's a great feeling" -Dick GraysonNightwing


End file.
